


Urianger and That One Lady in Alexandria Who Always Kicks My Ass at Tetra Master

by Scriberat



Series: I Ship It Like FedEx: FF Edition [4]
Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Urianger is in a weird place, but the cards are as nice as the women playing them.
Relationships: Urianger Augerelt/Alexandrian Noblewoman (Final Fantasy IX)
Series: I Ship It Like FedEx: FF Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Urianger and That One Lady in Alexandria Who Always Kicks My Ass at Tetra Master

**Author's Note:**

> i wish tetra master was playable online again. i miss it

The woman, whose name is now Genevieve, fanned herself softly and chattered with the ladies of her company over a cup of tea and a rousing game of Tetra Master. One of them had gotten herself a new pack of rare cards and oh, what fun it was to pry them from her hands one by one. Genevieve was planning a sweep of her cards to take them all home at once.

“Excuse me, fair ladies. Prithee tell me where I may find lodgings ere the night comes?” a strange and tall man asked, coming upon them. Genevieve had her back turned, not deigning to look the intrusive stranger in the eye as she set up her linchpin for the Alexandria card. It would be trapped and flipped quite soon.

“There is an inn right across the street,” she said, noticing that her friends were staring in shock at the intruder. She, herself, turned to find a very tall man with pointed ears, grey hair that looked fresh as spring, and a gorgeous set of golden eyes. Her fan fluttered quite a bit faster, much as her friends’ had.

“I thank you, Madam, for your swift response. Might I enquire as to this game which thou art playing?”

He spoke like a true noble from the plays. Genevieve giggled quietly as his turns of phrase.

“This is Tetra Master. We’re practicing for the tournament, some of us. Maddy here is mostly losing her best new cards.”

“I’ll win them all back, Genny, just you wait!” Maddy said, a stout, portly woman in green. Urianger nodded.

“My name is Genevieve. Care to sit down and watch for a bit?” Genevieve asked.

“Urianger. I would enjoy myself in thine company,” he said, taking a proffered seat. He watched as Alexandria flipped in color and the game finished. Genevieve collected all five of Maddy’s cards, with the other woman quite put out over the ordeal.

“Apologies, Maddy,” Genevieve said, smiling ruefully. “Luck is with me today in my matchings.” It was not. She knew Maddy’s deck inside and out, as well as her strategies. She presented no challenge.

A couple rounds later, Urianger raised his hand. “May I make an attempt at a round of this?”

“Certainly!” Genevieve smiled. Maddy, whose name he had found out was shortened from Madelaine, moved for him to take a seat across from Genevieve. He found himself presented with a number of cards.

Genevieve explained the 4 numbers on the cards, then how the arrows on the sides worked, before telling him about the card blocks that took up part of the board. “There must always be at least 10 places on the board.”

He nodded along, enjoying the sound of her voice as she spoke. Once he had the rules, he selected his cards from Maddy’s deck, figuring he would likely lose, but enjoyed the possibility of the new game. Genevieve, for her part, was quite excited to find out how he played.

She was significantly less excited when he took her shiny new Alexandria card, along with her Two Moons card, her Nova Dragon card, her Ochu card, and her bait Fang. Genevieve furrowed her brow, seeking where she had lost. Then it hit her. He had memorized their decks, hadn’t he?

“Say, Urianger, it would be cheaper for you to stay with me,” Genevieve said, fluttering her lashes. Urianger gulped. He wasn’t used to this sort of attention.

“Ah, such an offer, while kind, wouldst verily be too much for me to accept.”

“Nonsense! I’d love for you to come and be my guest for a day or two. We can play more Tetra~” Her foot caressed his leg, making his ears twitch and redden.

“Lady Genevieve, I am afraid I must decline, as I am… rather uncomfortable with the idea of intruding upon the private residency of a lady.”

“It wouldn’t be an intrusion at all! My room is high on the third floor of my home, and the guest rooms are on the other side of the house on the second floor. The way to my private residency is always locked at night.”

Urianger considered that offer. It would be cheaper, and while he was not in need of money, conserving it would be prudent…

“That is a reasonable compromise that satisfies my ill feeling toward such a proposal. I thank you, Lady Genevieve,” he said, smiling. Genevieve smiled in turn. When the cards were played and tea drunk, they headed back to her home.

Of course Genevieve tried again to seduce him, and of course Urianger found himself unwanting to say no, as he had been afraid of. Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> whymst did we get triple triad of all things in ffxiv? i want tetra masterrrrrrrr


End file.
